


[Podfic]Oasis

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]A Garden Grows in Manhattan (at the top of Avengers Tower) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Pepper Potts, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Healing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recovery, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: "There are bees on my roof. Bees, Pep.""I think you mean my roof, as the building belongs to Stark Industries, of which I am CEO.""The important word in that sentence was bees."(Or: the one in which Pepper accidentally introduces Bucky to gardening therapy.)--Written by Sholio





	[Podfic]Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762843) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



So this has been in the works for several months. A Big thank you to Sholio for writing this wonderful fic and allowing me to podfic!! This fic was one of the first ones I read when I first started reading Captain America fics, and it's always kinda stuck with me. I'm constantly on the look out for more and more friendship fics, where Bucky makes friends! :D 

A Big thank you to Esaael too!!! For the BEAUTIFUL cover art!!! <3<3<3!!! 

Thank you for being soooo patient with me!

Please go leave lots of love for [Sholio](http://laylainalaska.tumblr.com/) and [Esaael](http://esaael.tumblr.com)!

[ ](https://flic.kr/p/WcbPnD)

[Oasis ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaZGUwdnZNMUhoT0U)(~64 minutes)

Any comments would be loved!! :D Enjoy!!


End file.
